Teardrops On My Guitar
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: Ally's having a hard time dealing with Austin's and Kira's new relationship. Song-fic to Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops On My Guitar." Give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops On My Guitar." No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well Ally I have to go, Kira and I are going on a date." asked said as he finished his writing session with Ally.

"Oh okay," Ally said sadness in her voice. The truth was she had a major crush on Austin.

"Are you okay?," Austin asked looking at her.

"Of course I am. Go have fun," Ally said fake smiling so that he couldn't see any hurt. Austin had everything she ever needed.

As Austin left Ally sat down to write a song. All she though about was Austin and Kira. Especially Kira. She was beautiful. Austin would always talk about how beautiful she was.

"_She's just so pretty_," Austin said one day while they were at Mini's.

She had everything Ally needed. Austin was her rock, her best friend, partner, her everything. She had Austin. Ally would always need Austin. She couldn't live without him. But, right now she was. Tears filled her eyes as she started writing down lyrics.

**_(page breaks)_**

"What did the banana give to the monkey?," what Ally said already laughing.

"A banana!," Austin says as Ally starts laughing even harder.

"That's so funny," Ally said as she kept laughing. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground.

"Ally are you okay?," Austin asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah fine," Ally said as she looked into his eyes.

'Hey Ally," Trish and Dez said.

"Earth to Ally," Trish said when Ally didn't answer.

"Oh hey guys," Ally said finally looking away.

"Well guys as much as I want to hang out with guys, I'm going with Kira," Austin said.

"What's so special about Kira anyway?," Trish asked.

"Well she's so beautiful, sweet and caring. I feel like she's everything I ever wanted . I finally got it right. I love her," Austin said as he walked out.

"Wow, deep," Dez said.

Ally looked away sadly has he left. She wondered if Austin ever wondered if Ally thought about him. Sometimes she would stay awake at night, just thinking about him. He was all she thought about.

_**(page breaks)**_

Austin was the reason for the tears she cried. He was the reason why her music sheets are stained with tears. He's the reason why she has tears on all her instruments.

He was the only reason why she still believed. Every night she would wish on the first star she saw, hoping maybe one day he would too.

At least once a day one of Austin's song would come on the radio while she was driving home. They would always play "You Can Come To Me" at least once. Ally would always find her singing. Every time she would sing no matter what. Maybe to remind herself that she had gotten over her stage fright, or maybe to remind herself that she once sang with Austin. She never knew why.

_**(page breaks)**_

"Hey Ally," Austin said as he walked hand in hand into Sonic Boom with Kira. She watched him as he made his way up to the practice room with him.

Ally hadn't even noticed that she had been holding her breath. Even the sight of him was arresting. She exhaled loudly as she went back to work. She wondered if he heard her.

She couldn't focus. All she thought about was him. He was perfect. The way he smells like a fresh summer breeze, the way his hair flops just the right way, and mostly of all the way he's just himself. He was everything she wanted to be. Maybe if he was he would actually like her.

She could imagine Austin and Kira up in the practice room cuddling. She wanted Austin to be happy with Kira. Kira better treat him right. Give him all the love in the world. She should be lucky. If she only knew about Ally.

_**(page breaks)**_

He still was the reason why Ally had more tears stains on her music. He was the reason why each day she cried more and more. She always tried to contain it but she never could.

Every night she still wished on a star. She always wished the same thing that maybe one day he would too.

Everyday when she would drive home she would always sing. But, everyday she sang softer than the day before. She was losing hope.

_**(page breaks)**_

Ally had a long day. She couldn't wait for her and Austin to go get Mini pizza's. She walked up into the practice room where Austin was.

"Hey Austin, ready to go get mini pizza's?," she said with a smile.

"Sorry Ally, Kira wants to see a movie. We'll go tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.

She sighed as she gathered her things and drove home by herself once again.

She got home and went up to her room. She turned out her light as she saw a picture of her and Austin when they first met that she kept by her bed.

She put it down and went to bed. Maybe tonight she wouldn't stay up thinking of Austin.

_**(page breaks)**_

Ally was trying to sleep when she saw her guitar. She walked over and picked it up. She could see the dry tear spots on the neck of it.

Austin was the one who knew her best. He could break her heart in a second.

She turned and saw a picture of when they sang "You Can Come To Me". The same song she sang every day on her way home.

She spent all her time with him writing songs. But, there was never anymore Austin & Ally time. Just the two of them hanging out.

It was so easy to fall in love with him.

_**(page breaks)**_

A tear ran down Ally's face as she played the last cord. She put her guitar away as she fell asleep. Little did she know that a certain blond boy had been standing by the door way the whole time. He had a smile on his face as he walked down the stairs. He needed to talk to Kira.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I didn't post earlier. I had some last minute school shopping to do. Ahhh! School starts for me on Thursday so I don't know how often I will be able to update my stories. Please be patient. Love you guys. Until next time!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
